


The Contemplations of a Sith Lord (Apprentice, You're an Apprentice Dooku)

by RoseThorn14



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: It is near the end of the Clone Wars and Separatist Leader Count Dooku has been captured alongside High General Obi-Wan Kenobi.Count Dooku notices something... wrong about his grandpadawan. And Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi was just tired.Prompt by one-real-imonkey on tumblr.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (Past)
Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812007
Comments: 18
Kudos: 518





	The Contemplations of a Sith Lord (Apprentice, You're an Apprentice Dooku)

Yan was worried about his grandpadawan.

He supposed that he didn't really have a right to since he was a large part of the reason that the man was looking so ill.

Uncharacteristically, Obi-Wan had not spoken at all in the almost two hours they had been locked in the room together. He wasn't meditating either.

They were only separated by two translucent shock panels as well as a walkway between their cells, so Yan was treated to a clear view of the Jedi as he sat slumped against the wall, one of his legs bent up to his chest, his head resting on it.

Everything about him looked… flat. And it wasn't just the Force suppression collar that their captors had put around their necks. They'd been masterfully crafted, allowing them to feel the Force, just not use it. Perfect for holding prisoners without hurting them. Which was why Yan didn't think that they'd tortured Kenobi before he had woken up.

"Are you alive over there, Kenobi?" Yan asked, finally breaking.

It was terribly boring without the sharp word play they usually engaged in when together.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and Yan almost frowned at how pale he was. What little colour the Jedi usually had, had leached from his face, leaving him sallow and highlighting the dark bags under his eyes.

"Kenobi?"

The Jedi Master still did not answer him, instead turning his gaze back to the ground.

Yan narrowed his eyes. "Oh come now, you can't tell me that this broke you? This is practically a vacation compared to the facilities you're usually held in. You should take the opportunity to get the rest before your Republic picks us up and I inevitably escape your petty restraints."

The Jedi tipped his head back, closing his eyes back as he leaned it against the wall.

"The Republic will not be coming."

Yan raised an eyebrow. "I may not like the Jedi, but they are not one to leave one of their own behind, especially with known slavers."

"I got the information they needed and sent it off. The Senate will not authorise a retrieval mission. The Jedi do not have very good standing after…"

A small, satisfied smile slipped onto his face. "Ah, yes. The debacle on Mandalore, and the bombing of the Temple. One of those mistakes can be directly placed on you, can't it Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's eyes squeezed together and he grimaced for a brief second before his face cleared.

"For once, your government will come through with the ransom first," he replied, his voice dull and lifeless. "I will make sure to enjoy my time under your ministrations. Your former apprentice didn't manage to break me, though she gave it her best shot. Maybe you can do better, Grandmaster."

Yan frowned, a small twinge twisting his heart at the reminder of what he'd done to Asajj, one of the few things he truly regretted. But, his master was right. She needed to go. She was not a good enough apprentice that Yan would challenge Sidious for her.

"I hardly believe that Skywalker will care about something so trivial as getting permission from the Senate."

A sardonic smile flashed across Kenobi's face. He still did not open his eyes.

"You do not have to need about Anakin, Count. He will not come."

Yan grinned sharply. "Trouble between the team?"

"Losing a padawan is hard, and the Council was unable to help her. It has understandably left Anakin… upset."

Force, what had Skywalker said to make Obi-Wan think like this?

"You are rather grim today."

Obi-Wan barked out a humourless laugh. "Apologies. I seem to have lost the energy to care."

That did not make Yan feel better. This was wrong. Obi-Wan was a truly brilliant Jedi. He was poised, and graceful and resilient; everything a Jedi should be. He was everything Yan wanted in an apprentice.

He shouldn't be like… this.

Broken.

Yan was almost grateful when the door to the dungeon opened to reveal the grinning face of Hondo Ohnaka.

"Good news, gentlemen. I am here to get you out."

The next ten minutes were a blur of increasingly ridiculous efforts to avoid detection, which were all proven useless when the pirates exited by blowing a hole through the wall of the slaver's compound.

As they punched into hyperspace, Ohnaka stood in front of them. Both of them were still handcuffed and their collars were still on.

"Unfortunately, my dear friend," Ohnaka began, looking directly at Obi-Wan. "It was the Separatists who payed us for the… ah… extraction."

Obi-Wan didn’t even react. He just tilted his head.

"It's alright, Hondo. I understand."

The pirate frowned. "Don't be so glum, Kenobi. There is still time before we reach Separatist Space. Let us celebrate a successful mission."

Ohnaka slung an arm around Kenobi and pulled him to his feet.

Another pirate moved towards Yan and he tensed, moving away, only to bump into something. The last thing Yan felt was a jab in his neck and then there was darkness.

He came to in an escape pod with Ohnaka standing at the edge.

"Ah, good," Ohnaka said, grinning. "I wanted you to wake up before we got rid you."

"You what?"

"Don't worry, Dooku. One of your ships should be on its way. It should only be a few hours at most."

Yan was unable to keep the outrage out of his voice. "Hours?"

Ohnaka shrugged. "What can I say, I've been burned a few too many times by your red laser sword wielding maniacs."

"Where's Kenobi?"

Ohnaka laughed. "I'll be dropping my friend off at a nice Republic planet. I believe he mentioned that he had a fondness for Alderaan."

He took a step back. "Goodbye, Count Dooku. Let us never meet again."

Dooku couldn't even summon anger as he was launched into space.

If one pirate could dodge every Separatist and Republic fleet to put his grandpadawan on a planet he like, Ohnaka could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen?
> 
> My tumblr is reydjarinkenobi
> 
> Here is a link: https://reydjarinkenobi.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want to send me asks with prompts or talk to me in my messages feel free to. Seriously, this is an open and enthusiastic invitation.


End file.
